


car bomb

by captainstarspangled



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidents, Bombs, Crying, Death Threats, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 05:19:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainstarspangled/pseuds/captainstarspangled
Summary: A bomb is placed in Tony's car, preventing him and Peter from getting up at all.Peter has been drinking too much apple juice.





	car bomb

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually inspired by a German movie I saw two weeks ago. I thought 'this would be adorable if it were Tony and Peter', so here you are lol.

It was actually a huge coincidence for Peter to have ended up in this situation. He’d been to Washington for school purposes, a field trip.

Then, all of a sudden, Tony had called him to the new Avengers base, wanting to do an experiment in the weekend. As it was Friday, Peter had obviously jumped at the deal, and told Ned to tell the teacher he’d met his dad and was coming home with him.

So he’d gone to meet Mr. Stark, who had showed him a few additions to his suit and then let him hang out there until he was driving up to New York himself. 

“Did you use the restroom? I’m not going to stop.”

“Duuh Mr. Stark, I’m not 8.”

“Alright. Do you have everything you need?” They were sitting in Tony’s Audi, about to leave Washington.

“Yes, we can really go. It’s only three hours anyway.” 

So they hit the road. Tony was blasting rock music through the speakers and Peter was busy playing a video game in the front seat, sipping at juice boxes without a halt. 

It was only about an hour later when there was a call incoming over the car speaker, and Tony picked up right away. 

“Stark?” 

“Tony Stark,” a deep, robotic voice was heard. “Did that car seat of yours feel any different this morning?” 

This made both Tony and Peter frown, and the teenager put away his video game. “Who is this?” Tony asked casually, not even batting an eye.

“I don’t think names are of importance right now.”

“Well what do you want?” 

“Isn’t that obvious?” 

Both Tony and Peter went quiet. 

Then, there was a laugh at the other end of the line. “I want you Stark.” And Tony was about to answer when the voice said: “Dead.” 

At that, Tony switched lanes. 

“Listen closely, my friend. There is an induction field beneath yours and Parker’s car seat. You get up, a bomb goes off, you die. It’s that simple.” 

“What do you want?” Tony repeated, this time in an angry tone. 

“More than you have to offer. Enjoy your ride.” The line went dead. 

Tony gripped the steering wheel tighter, trying to think of a solution for this mess. Jarvis had already run a scan across the car and confirmed that the bomb was indeed there, and that there was no way of disarming it. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said with a shaky voice. The billionaire didn’t answer. “Mr. Stark?” He repeated, this time more desperate. 

“Quiet kid! I’m thinking,” Tony screamed in response, making Peter back away. 

“Sorry, it’s just… Your suit can withstand explosions, right?” 

Tony nodded, “Yeah, I guess. But if there’s really an induction coil beneath our seats, we’ll literally get our asses blown up.”

Peter laughed, despite it definitely not being a funny moment. 

“Another thing. I don’t have a suit with me.” 

Peter’s face fell again, then the phone rang once more. 

“Yeah, scratch that, Stark. You get into New York City, this thing turns into a time bomb.” The line went dead once more, and the two superheroes were quiet, thinking for a solution.

Tony was still going for New York, and about forty minutes later, Peter talked again. “M…Mr. Stark?” 

“Yeah kid?” Tony said, looking straight ahead. 

“Th… This is probably the wrong time but… I really need to pee,” Peter said in an even shakier voice than before. 

Tony looked over, to find the teenager sitting there with his legs crossed, looking back at him with guilt all over his face. 

“I-“ Tony stopped himself right there. This was not the time to lecture Peter about this. “It’s uh… okay. Just… pee your pants,” Tony said, still fixing his eyes on the road.

Peter looked at his mentor with big eyes. The man had said it like it was a completely normal thing.

At the silence, the billionaire looked back over, and Peter was already looking more miserable. “I’m serious, Pete. It could be hours until you’ll get off this seat.”

Peter shook his head. Obviously he didn’t want to wet himself in front of Tony, the billionaire could totally understand. “Look kid. I haven’t come up with a solution yet. The car seat is made of leather, I’ll just have it cleaned. I won’t tell anyone, I promise.” 

The teenager didn’t answer, just crossed his legs a bit tighter and thought of a solution to this himself. They drove for another 20 minutes until Peter had to jam his hand into his crotch to prevent himself from leaking. He whimpered, and Tony looked over again, finding Peter sitting next to him, looking like he was about to cry. 

Tony decided not to say a thing, pretending he hadn’t even noticed Peter’s utter desperation. He turned up the music a little, trying to give the kid as much privacy as he could. This really was a bad situation. It could’ve happened to anyone, and Tony really wasn’t judging Peter, but obviously, the teenager would still be embarrassed. He looked over at him from time to time, and at some point, the squirming had ceased, and the eyes were particularly glossy. 

“It’s okay, I’m not judging you,” Tony assured. 

“I’m sorry,” Peter said. He was crying a little, over this whole thing basically. He was scared to death, because there didn’t seem to be a solution. 

The phone rang again. “Do you even know how big of an asshole you are Tony? I wonder who will mourn for you once that kid of yours is dead too.”

“And you’re sure you really don’t want any money? Because that would be a lot easier of a solution.” 

“I guess your death sounds a bit more flattering.” And the phone call was over again.

“Don’t worry kid, we’ll be fine.” 

Tony used his watch to call the suit, finally receiving a signal since having left Washington and he took the last exit before New York City. By now, Peter’s sniffles were dying down, and he asked Tony what he was doing. 

He rode the car onto an empty field, now ready for the suit to come. “What are we doing here Mr. Stark?” 

“Waiting.” He pressed a button to open up their two doors. Peter’s eyes were still bloodshot, and Tony felt extremely bad for not having been able to do something about it. Genius, billionaire, playboy and philanthropist, and he still hadn’t been able to prevent his intern from having an accident in his car. 

Eventually, the parts of the suit flew onto the field. They flew anywhere they could, attaching to Tony’s skin. 

“Mr. Stark, I’m scared.” 

“Don’t be.” Tony ripped away the middle console of the car. “I’ll take you and fly out right away. My back parts will attach themselves before the explosion goes off.” 

The billionaire’s body was now completely covered in his suit, aside from his butt cheeks and back of his thighs.

Tony leaned over as far as he could without taking any weight off the seat, and slid his hands behind Peter’s back and beneath his thighs. Peter’s crotch was still wet, but that was obviously the least that mattered for now. The teenager lay his arms around the suit’s neck to hold on. “Are you sure about this?” 

“Jarvis?” The billionaire said in response. 

“Chance of survival at 95%, Mr. Stark.”

“Good enough?” Tony asked Peter and the boy nodded. “Okay. Jarvis? Got the back parts ready?” 

“Ready, sir.” 

Then, Tony held Peter very closed, stretched his body as well as he could without taking any pressure off the seat and got ready to fly off full force. 

Peter held on even tighter and closed his eyes, and finally, Tony gave full force, flying off with Peter in his arms.

The car exploded within a second, the back parts having covered Tony already, but they were catapulted away with full force. The billionaire managed to control their trajectory quite soon though, and set Peter down on the field about a hundred yards away from the burning car and went to extinguish the fire.

He flew back to the teenager, who was clutching his arms to his stomach, and crying quietly. 

“Hey kid,” he said, sitting down in front of Peter. “You’re okay, we survived. Don’t worry about the wet pants, I’ll get you new ones.” 

Peter shook his head. “It’s not the pants,” he whispered in response. 

“What is it then?” Tony lifted the face plate. 

The boy sucked in a breath, then lifted his arm away from his body to reveal the inside of his upper arm that was drenched in blood. 

Tony immediately crept closer, examining the wound that still had an about 3 square inch glass piece stuck in it. 

Peter was freely crying now, and that was okay for as long as he could keep it that way, because once he’d get into shock, Tony had an even bigger problem. 

He picked Peter up once again, flying straight for the tower because he knew that Bruce was the only one he could trust with this without being reported to the police. Besides that, he was also sure that the kid wouldn’t want to be seen like this in public. 

This drive had been eventful, but at least Peter would probably trust Tony with anything now, right?


End file.
